The Best Day
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Lock) Greg expects his Christmas to be a quiet day alone. However, his friends have different ideas.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Jill AKA Lock  
 **Penname:** SuperWhoLock817  
 **Character:** Greg Lestrade  
 **Other Characters Used:** Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Molly Hooper  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** I was so excited to write this for you! I hope you like it and have a fantabulous Christmas!

 _Note from Lena: Happy Christmas Lock! Looks like you got two fics as I made a mistake with the forms! I've uploaded both, because they are both amazing and there would have been no way I would even dream of choosing between the two of them!_

* * *

 **The Best Day**  
 _Greg expects his Christmas to be a quiet day alone. However, his friends have different ideas._

* * *

Greg opened his eyes and stared sleepily at the ceiling. He blinked, then rolled onto his side and looked at his clock. 9:45?! He thought. How did I sleep in so late? I'm so late for work! He jumped out of bed and started running about his bedroom. After he got dressed, he ran down the stairs to his kitchen to grab something to eat. That's when he noticed the Christmas tree in the corner and he realized what day it was. He stared at it, open mouthed, for a few moments before laughing at his own stupidity.

"How on earth could I forget that today is Christmas?!" He said with a chuckle. He walked to his front window and pulled the curtain aside to look out. The night before, a fresh blanket of snow had fallen, covering every surface with fluffy white powder. There were a few children playing in the street, and he watched them for a moment, thinking about his childhood.

He sighed and let the curtain fall back into place. He had no plans for the day. Maybe Sally could come over. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He raised his eyebrows at the amount of texts he had from her. Apparently she could come over. It took him a full ten minutes to read through all the texts. Eventually, because he hadn't responded, she had decided for him that she would be coming over and that she would be there at four. It was 10:30 now, so he went upstairs and took a long, hot shower. By the time he got out, he was starving so he walked down the snowy street to the small café on the corner for lunch. He sat there for a long time, savoring the feeling of having nothing to do. Finally, as he finished his third cup of coffee, he decided he should go home. It was after noon, and he wanted to go straighten up his house before Sally came.

As he exited the café, he paused for a moment, enjoying the view. Across the street, a group of children and adults were caroling. He glanced to the left and right quickly, looking for cars, then crossed over to them. He stood there for a while, enjoying the music. Eventually he nodded at them, handed one of the adults' a seven pound note, and walked away smiling. On his way home he stopped at the drug store and picked up a few snack-y items for later.

By the time he reached his flat around 3:30 it was well and truly snowing. Curiously enough, the lights were on in his apartment. That's strange… I don't remember leaving them on… he thought. He climbed the stairs inside and inserted his key in the lock, then slowly pushed the door open. The lights were off. His instincts kicked in now and he slowly and silently crept across the room. Suddenly the lights were on again and people were yelling. "SURPRISE!" He blinked and looked around confusedly. There was Sally, but she wasn't the only one. Sherlock was here, along with John and Mary. There was Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, and Molly. He smiled at them then as he realized what they had done. His whole apartment was covered in tinsel, Christmas lights, and red and green streamers. Molly turned around and turned on the radio, which started belting out Christmas tunes. Greg laughed. "Well then."

Hours later, the punch was gone along with the dinner that Mrs. Hudson and Mary had made. It had been a grand feast, and Greg was sure he would have leftovers for months to come. Currently they were all sitting on his plush couches enjoying cups of hot tea or coffee. The radio was still playing, but now all the songs were quiet, calm carols. Greg looked around the room with a contented smile on his face.

There was Mrs. Hudson talking with Mycroft about the good old days. Anderson had shown up a little bit ago, to Sally's delight and Sherlock's frustration. He was currently on the loveseat with Sally right by his side. Sherlock was on the other side of the room on a chair, glowering at them. Mary sat on the floor in front of Johns chair as he rubbed her shoulders. Molly was next to Greg on the couch, but he could tell she wanted to be by Sherlock.

He stood up and went to the kitchen to open another bag of chocolates. When he returned, Sherlock was in his spot next to a beaming Molly. Smiling, he shook his head, then took a seat in Sherlock's spot.

As he looked around the room, he knew that this was where he belonged. He knew he had found friends that would laugh with him, and stick by his side anytime he was in trouble. He knew then that there was no place or time in the world that he would rather be at then right here.

Right here, surrounded by his friends.

He smiled as a warm feeling blossomed in his chest. This was probably his favorite Christmas ever, and all because of them.

"What're you smiling about, Greg?" Sally inquired. He shook his head.

"Oh, nothing." He chuckled. "Just about how I have the best friends in the world, that's all." Everyone laughed and agreed. "I am pretty great." Anderson said. Sherlock rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make a snarky reply when he saw Molly shaking her head at him. He clacked his jaw shut and pursed his lips.

They stayed late into the night talking and laughing. When Greg finally closed the door after Sally left, he leaned against the frame and smiled. That had been quite possibly the best day off work he had ever had. He couldn't wait until next Christmas when they could do it all over again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
